bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
ProtoBot Industries
History The roots of this company stem from a Protodermis harvesting corporation. Frequent and expensive repairs to machinery due to protodite attacks caused the formation of a sub-sector of the company that was charged with the task of removing the protodites from the area to prevent them damaging the equipment. Finding that harvesting the protodites worked better than trying to repulse them or exterminate them, the sub-sector's budget allowed some research finances to be expended. Upon research of the protodites, and many experiments, it was found that they could not only be tamed and bred, but that there were ways to 'program' them, enabling the use of these protodites to repair damaged equipment. Further experimentation found the development of 'living' machines formed entirely from the protodites. The first successful organism, the robot called Lefty, was both a triumph and a catastrophe. Highly intelligent and full of initiative, Lefty took over the sub-sector and the entire company through political suave- blackmails, extortions, unfulfilled promises, etc etc. Switching the company to focus more on the construction of machines like himself- with differences in programing to prevent a takeover like he had pulled off- and the harvesting of protodites, Lefty and a select few of his workers and products made the journey to Alveus-abeo to set up their newest outpost and attract new customers. Unfortunately, the venture quickly fell through due to a massive natural disaster that resulted in the complete obliteration of their outpost, and so Lefty had the remains of the company packed up and moved across the seas. Using his Matoran employees as the go-betweens, Lefty had managed to procure a small area within No-kiri- a very run-down factory and warehouse. Great leaps and bounds have been made in the fields of medicine and genetics recently. It has been found that the protodites can not only be programmed to be appliances and objects, but can be programmed to hunt down and destroy diseases and bacteria and viruses within the body. They have even been found to enhance selected attributes of a person such as speed or strength and even grant attributes to people that had not yet existed. Unfortunately, these enhancements and generation of abilitys only apply to organics, and cannot be used to imbue a fork with the ability to shoot flame. Though a fork-with-flamethrower-attatchment could easily be made. Politics ProtoBot Industries takes a staunch neutral stance in any and all grievances that are not strictly economical. We won't discriminate you based on your stance and, due to our liability clause, we do not care what you do with our products once you purchase them. What We Are About Based in No-Kiri, ProtoBot Industries is here to fill the niche that they themselves created. Need a household appliance that won't break? Want to fix a hole in the wall with a simple spray can? Need a soldier that can be blown to bits and rebuild themselves? ProtoBot Industries is here to provide you with protodytes and protodyte-base robots for all ranges of work. At ProtoBot Industries, we know that life is difficult and hard. We aren't striving to take away your life experiences, however. We just want to help smooth out the jagged edges, so you can keep on going without getting chopped up and filleted by the world. So come on in and let us know what ails you. We are here to help. Employment Benefits All of our employees get the greatest benefits available. From personal security guards to the best medicine developed to full dental coverage, we provide it. Each employee not created by us is given frequent protodite injections to keep up with new discoveries in medicine and prevent the newest poisons and toxins and ailements from doing any harm. Employees are also given the option to better themselves, whether they wish to be faster, stronger, see better, generate ice from their breath, or shoot fire from their fingertips. All of our employees are equals, whether they be Matoran or Toa or beyond. Current Employees : : Security Systems ProtoBot Industries didn't rise to dominate the entire economy on an island nation by being exposed to threats. Decades of existence has tought them the value of secrecy and security. Working from the outside in, every inch of land that ProtoBot Industries owns is covered under Layer 1 security. Within the entraces of every building, construction site, or 'Employee Only' zones are under Level 2 technology. The main floors of every building contain Level 3 security, then venturing off of them take you into Level 4 territory. Level 5 is reserved for computer systems and employees personal quarters, whether they stay at ProtoBot Industries or live at home. Level 6 is within the most secure areas of PBI. *'Level 1': Security cameras. Motion sensors. *'Level 2': Pressure pads. Laser grids. Infrared beams. *'Level 3': Cloaked/Hidden/Disguised/Invisible protobot security guards. Automated turret systems. *'Level 4': 'Living' rooms; Furniture, walls, floor, ceiling, anything made by PBI has more sentient protodites that will react to intruders in various ways. *'Level 5': Decentralized computer systems. No one physical terminal is able to access more than one database. The only databases accessable through computer terminals is sales stats, propspected price fluxuations, and employee contact information. All information needed for tax and legal reasons are stored in a hidden archives databank that only Lefty and his lawyer protobots have access too. Specific information on protodites is stored in the protobot engineers. Lefty and Lefty alone has access to all information. For the residential Level 5 security; Passwords, DNA (for organics) IPv12 (for non organics) are individual to every employee of PBI. *'Level 6': The air itself is protodites that, if activated, will tear apart any and all non-protodite matter within them. Special note: Levels 1, 2, and 3 are available for purchase by the genera public. Level 4 is available only to industrial customers (example, Sonoata Consortium if they wanted). Level 5 only available to highly trusted/highly important friends/customers (example, the Administration). Level six is not for sale. All protodites sold are programmed to instantly die should their new owners attempt reverse-engineering in any way shape size or form. Superstores ProtoBot Industries has various superstores across Aensetr Derrum. They can be found in Bo-kiri, Mi-kiri, Me-kiri, Se-kiri, the Towers of the Scholars, the Citadel, and a second factory similar to the headquarters in No-kiri can be found in the Endless Sky. The superstores function much the same as their predecessor outlets had, except then now employ as many as two hundred employees each and hold two powers of ten more products than previously. Factory Beta Lefty's greatest achievement (in his eyes), Factory Beta is literally a flying city unto itself. It can produce ProtoBot products at the same rate as the main factory in No-kiri, but only a quarter as much product can be stored. It has enough hangar space to house its own mini security fleet to protect it from pirates and other criminals, some carriers to transport product down to any of the outlets and to retrieve raw protodites from No-kiri, and enough to allow customers to dock for purchasing and ordering. It has living quarters for all of the workers aboard and a few spare rooms for customers to rent out if they plan to stay for an extended period. An entire level is designated for the kitchen staff and dining, and plenty of work rooms for the engineers to monitor and run the massive ship smoothly. More versions of Factory Beta have been put on hold so that Factory Gamma can be completed as soon as possible. Factory Gamma Lefty is not one to be stopped to gawk at his own work for long. He has already put into production the designs for Factory Gamma. Almost twice as big as Factory Beta Lefty plans to have it airborne by the end of the month. Products and Services List The products and services offered by ProtoBot Industries is as follows: Products Anything and everything you can think of. If its not already on stock, it will be quickly custom made for your satisfaction and then put into the general stock. All products are made out of protodtites and guaranteed lifetime quality (Specific uses may void guarantee. See your local ProtoBot Industries vendor for details). Services Anything and everything you can think of. Pedicures to manicures to transportation to internal decorating to plumbing and anything else you need. Specialty products These are the products that can't be emulated by any other company- they are ProtoBot Industries' specialties. *Level 1 security *Level 2 security *Level 3 security *Level 4 security (industries/businesses only) *Level 5 security (Administration and good graces only) *Protobots (default or customizable) *Injections **Elements: These injections can grant the elemental power they are labled. Note: Powers are only half as powerful as an average Toa of the element would be. Additional Note: The 'enhancement' injection will increase your current elemental power, roughly doubling its intensity and your control of it. ***Fire ***Water ***Earth ***Air ***Ice ***Stone ***Gravity ***Magnetism ***Electricity ***Plasma *** Vacuum ***Sonic ***Enhancement **Boosts: These injections increase current aspects of your character. ***Strength ***Speed *** Endurance ***Agility **Improvements: These injections improve certain senses ***Sight ***Hearing ***Sensitivity ***Taste ***Smell **Health: These injections are for specific health purposes ***General- Base defense against all common diseases and poisons ***Bone ***Muscle ***Circulatory System ***Cardiovascular System ***Poisons/Toxins ***Diseases (Bacteria, Virus, Parasite, etc) ***Immune system ***Kill-all- Will completely heal anything, but is a temporary effect and the body can only handle it once per year. Specialty Services High-risk Surgery Enemies None yet Allies Children of Perdition The Administration Category:Factions (BZPRPG)